I Want to Hate You so Bad
by Missez Malfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione have spent a lot of time together this year, but it's Ron that asks for Hermione's hand in marriage. What will happen? OneShot! Review !Edited a lot better this time!


Well I had an inspiration one night and discovered a plot that I wanted to right about. Umm again it's different then my other one-shot and probably different for the rest of one my stories. I hope you guys enjoy. Okay were starting this on a Wednesday. (The story I mean)

**I Want to Hate You so Bad**

It was two days before Graduation at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Head Boy was sitting in his room writing a letter to his mother. The Head Girl had not been seen all morning. She had gone to Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron, and Ginny for the last time. Both Hermione and Draco had been working hard for the past few days on their graduation speeches and it was not as distracting as he had hoped.

The pair had started off hating each other. Throwing hurtful insults at each other every chance they got. Sure they both had long gotten over the childhood challenge to which they gave each other, but who can resist a good rivalry? Draco still strived to better than her and her perfect friends and Hermione envied Draco's "I don't give a fuck" attitude. But somewhere between all the hate and animosity they became something more to each other. Something that evolved into real true feelings. Something that they could never explain.

The year had made them realize how much they enjoyed each other's snide remarks and their competition in their grades. Of course Draco was not one to let his feelings get too far. She would start getting to close to him and he would start to let his walls down, but before it went too far, the walls were back up again. It broke Hermione's heart every time. She wanted to help him, she wanted to be there for him, but most of all she wanted to love him.

The first time he kissed her it was like they were taken to some place outside of the universe, where they were the only ones who existed. Draco had forgotten all his prejudices against her and Hermione had forgotten everything that Draco had ever done to her. The kiss had lasted only minutes before her friends had come pounding on their door. He tried to pull her back and told her to forget about them, but she went anyways. She chose them over him, and that was all he needed to know. Or so he thought.

He watched her come and go with her friends every day. Weasley had finally gotten the balls to ask her out, and Draco hated him even more now. He picked a fight with Ron whenever he had the chance, in the hall, in the bathroom, in the classroom, until she finally confronted him. He simply kissed her again and told her to figure it out for herself.

So through the months they kept playing games with each other. Draco was still trying to keep his cold facade even in front of her but Hermione was determined to break through it. She had never really figured out why he had started targeting Ron so much, but chalked it up to him wanting to ruin her life even more. So after a while she stopped trying to break him down and just let him be. They did have their moments though, you know those breathless moments when their eyes met and there is nothing left in the world. The moments when their hands accidentally touched while passing around the papers for the Prefect meetings. There was even that faithful night back in December.

They both had stayed behind for the Holidays. Draco came in one night around ten, he looked cold and tired from his training. Hermione was reading a book on the couch. Draco walked in the portrait and automatically started undressing unaware of Hermione's wandering eyes. He threw off his robes and took off his shirt and then went to the small kitchen to get a glass of water. Hermione walked over to him and saw a dark scar on his lower back just before the waist of his pants that were hung low on his hips. She traced it delicately all the way across his back and he jumped at her touch. He turned around she was there wearing shorts and a tank top with a messy pony tail.

She looked simply beautiful in his eyes. So he kissed her, with more passion than ever before. She responded to him and pulled him closer to her. She ran her spare hand over his chest feeling every muscle that was present. He felt it was only right to have the same advantage over her. He slid his hands to her stomach and gently pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in a simple white bra. She seemed shy about being this open to him. He then pulled her legs up around his waist and walked off towards his room. She was kissing his neck and leaving beautiful marks all over it. She had never done this with Ron.

He gently laid her on the bed and took the rest of his clothes off. She was slightly taken aback at the sight in front of her, Draco Malfoy naked and giving her a passion-filled look. He gently laid on top of her taking off every piece of clothing she had on and then staring at her in awe. She was really beautiful. She pulled him down into a kiss and then they spent a magical night together. She thought, late into the night when they were both lying awake in his bed, that there might be a feeling of a certain four letter word in her heart. She pushed it away. But Hermione had never felt more alive than she felt that night with him. No one, not even Ron had ever made her feel that way.

Draco still would not leave Ron alone. Ron alone held everything he had ever wanted, his Hermione. After that night Draco was hooked, but Ron and Hermione seemed like the perfect couple. They held hands everywhere, kissed before class started, and he walked her everywhere, lunch, classes, and even to the portrait outside their room. He noticed though that when her eyes would meet his, she would let go of Ron's hand or smile at him as if to apologize.

Tonight though, Draco was beginning to wonder where exactly his Head Girl was. They had agreed to listen to each other's speeches that night when she got back. It was nearing eleven and he was starting to fret. He walked to the window of his room and took in the evening air coming from the lake. It suddenly hit him that this was one of the last nights he would ever get to do this. He laughed thinking about how sappy that sounded. Just then though, he heard the portrait door open and then close silently.

He saw her sit on the couch and watch the fire in the fireplace burn. He walked into the common room sat down beside her.

"How was the trip?"

"Interesting."

"Oh, why is that?"

Hermione slowly drew up left hand. There on her slender left ring finger was a small diamond ring.

"Ronald proposed to me."

"And?"

"Well I said yes, that's usually what an engagement ring means Draco."

"Fuck You."

He then got up from where he was sitting and left the room without a word. Though he would never admit it to anyone, she had just broken his heart into a million tiny pieces. Hermione watched him walk out the door and then stared at her ring. Was this really what she wanted? Was she supposed to be scared to see him after she had said yes to Ron? She walked to her room and saw him sitting by the lake. She then put on a heavier jacket and walked out to him.

"What is your problem Draco?"

"Nothing. You and Weasley are perfect for each other; you're both as stubborn as a hippogriff."

"Well you're not exactly perfect either Draco."

"When's the wedding?"

"The day after graduation, right here by this lake. We wanted to make sure all our friends were still going to be around."

"How sweet."

"I want you to be there."

He laughed harshly, "Why would I come to your wedding Granger?"

"Because you're my friend."

"Oh, I thought we were much more than that." He laughed again, "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do Draco."

"Would you die for him?"

"I would do anything for him and for Harry."

"Answer the question put in front of you Granger. Would you die for him?"

"I don't know..."

Draco stood up, "I would die for you. I want you to remember that when you're standing with him at the altar. I want to look at this spot on Saturday, and remember this."

He walked up to her and tilted her chin up. They stood there looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours before he finally kissed her. It was a kiss of longing, passion, and of, dare she say, Love. He walked away from her again with his head held high, but his heart falling to pieces. She sat down beside the lake and cried till the light of the early morning. She remembered everything that happened at Hogwarts, all of the adventures, The Triwizard Tournament, The Yule Ball, and Viktor Krum. She remembered when she became a prefect, taking her owls, and going out with Ron for the first time in their Sixth Year.

Then she came upon the memories of Seventh Year. She became Head Girl, shared a room with Draco Malfoy, got to know Draco Malfoy, kissed Draco Malfoy, slept with and lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy, woke up next to Draco Malfoy, and got engaged to Ron Weasley. For some reason her seventh year didn't add up. She pushed the thought out of her mind and walked back up to room. Draco was not there when she arrived but she could hear music coming from his room. While in Muggle England for the summer he had grown accustomed to Muggle music and had brought a small radio with him. With the right spells, he made it work.

_I'll leave the lights down low_

_So she knows_

_I mean business_

_And maybe we could talk this over_

_Because I could be your best bet _

_Let alone your worst ex_

_Let alone your worst..._

Hermione walked towards his door and listened closer.

_I wanna hate you so bad _

_But i can't stop this_

_Anymore than you can_

_So honestly_

_How could you say those things_

_When you know they don't mean anything?_

_And you know very well _

_That I can't keep my hands to myself_

_Hands to myself_

Hermione started crying. She could hear him faintly singing to the music.

_I wanna hate you so bad_

_But I can't stop this_

_Anymore than you can_

_And this is all wrong, and it shows_

_The certain things I promised_

_Not to let you know, not to let you know_

_I never, never..._

_Got this silly way of keeping me up on the edge of my seat,_

_Got this silly way of keeping me up on the..._

His door was slightly cracked and she could him sitting by his window against the wall with his head down.

_You've got this silly way of keeping me on the edge of my seat_

_But you're only counting the clock against the train and I'm miserable,_

_and your just getting started_

_I'm miserable_

_I'll be singing while you're keeping me up on the edge of my seat, _

_I'll be singing while you're keeping me up on the edge..._

_You've got me right where you want me _

_Let's never talk, let's never, let's never talk about this again_

_Because i didn't want it to mean that much to me_

_I didn't want it to mean that much to me_

_I didn't want it to mean that much to me anyway_

Saturday morning was Hell, for Draco and Hermione. Dumbledore had postponed the Hogwarts Express so it would come the day after the wedding. Ginny and both Hermione and Ron's mothers were there in the head's common room when Draco woke up. He walked out his door and they were sitting around a small table. He was glad that he put on pants before walking out there.

"Oh mom, this is the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy."

He shook her hand politely, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Granger."

"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, you guys know Draco."

He also shook Mrs. Weasley's hand; "it's nice to be properly introduced."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him as he walked into the bathroom to shower, "He's nicer than I expected."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah he is."

It was an hour before the wedding and they were still all in the common room. Hermione's hair was kept down and small curls were randomly placed around her head. She had small pearl earrings on that matched the string of pearls on her neck. She walked into the bathroom to put on her dress. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't see herself there though, she saw a whole different person.

She walked out of the bathroom and all the girls there stared awe. She did look beautiful. Ron's mother had left and now only her mother, Ginny, and Luna were watching.

"You guys go get ready to walk out there; I need to collect myself for a minute."

Hermione sat on the couch with her dress engulfing her. She started into the fire and took in her surroundings. It was the last day she would ever be in this room. Draco was in his room and when he heard the portrait door close he thought Hermione was gone. He walked out in a black suit with some buttons and a tie still left undone. He didn't know why he was going to the wedding, but he was. He looked over the couch and saw her sitting there in her wedding dress. Without knowing he was there she got up and headed for the door.

He caught her arm and pulled her towards him, "Are you sure about this?"

She only nodded and then he kissed her again for what seemed like the last time. She kissed him back and then hugged him. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled at her, "Remember." He then walked out of the room and towards the lake. He sat in the same place that she had found him some nights before. He then watched her father walked her down the white carpet that led from the school doors. It seemed as though every student was there minus the Slytherins. Harry stood beside Ron, as well as every other Weasley brother but Percy. Luna and Ginny were standing waiting for Hermione. Ron was in a new black suit looking terrified. His jaw dropped when he saw Hermione coming towards.

Draco tightened his jaw and watched the birds land on the lake and pulled under. Hermione sneaked a glance through the people and didn't see him. When she reached Ron she held his hands tightly. Then she saw him sitting there.

_"I would die for you."_

Then she heard Dumbledore, who was marrying them, speak her name, "Do you take Ronald Weasley to be your husband?"

Hermione's heart stopped. She thought about it for what seemed like hours before Ron shook her hands, "Hermione?"

"Oh sorry."

She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Draco walking towards the castle; "Do you take Ronald Weasley to be your husband?"

She then looked in Ron's eyes and saw all she needed to know, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"What?"

"I can't marry you Ron, I'm sorry."

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd as she ran away from Ron and down the aisle toward the school, towards Draco. She finally caught up with him on the stairs.

"Draco!"

He turned around and was surprised to see her there, "What are you doing?"

"I told him no Draco. I told him I couldn't marry him."

"What?"

"Draco I love you. I know it took me a whole year to find that out but I do, and I don't want anyone but you."

Draco stared at her wide-eyed, "I..I..are you sure? I mean you just ran away from your wedding Hermione."

She stepped towards him and took his hands, "I'm more sure about this than I've ever been in my life."

He smiled at her and kissed her.

At the foot of the stairs stood Ginny, Luna, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and a few more students in Hermione's year. They all stood speechless at what was before their eyes. Hermione was in love with Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: I wanted to write another one shot a take a quick break from writing The First Cut is the Deepest. I know some of it is fluffy, but I like it. I know that it may seem like Mariah Carey's "We belong Together" video with the whole wedding thing, but that is not where I got the idea from. So please I hope you enjoy. read and review guys. BTW the Song is "Bike Scene" by Taking Back Sunday (brillant band). So if you can you might want to listen to it during a part of the story, but it's not a slow song so. **

Missez Malfoy.


End file.
